Webpages can contain many different types of content that can be useful for a user. A typical webpage can be composed of a variety of native content (e.g., content directly from a primary provider of the webpage), as well as third party content from one or more third party content sources. For example, a news webpage can be configured to contain native content, such as news articles, links, and pictures from a news provider, and third party content, such as advertisements, links, plug-ins (sports ticker, weather tracker, etc.), and so forth from various third party content sources.
A user who navigates a browser to view the news webpage is aware of the interaction with the news webpage. However, the user may not be aware of interaction that also occurs with third party content sources that provide content for the news webpage. Moreover, a third party content source that is accessed through multiple webpages may be in a position to observe the browsing habits of a user. Thus, third party content sources may present a privacy risk to the user. Yet, without knowledge of the interaction with third party content sources, the user is not in a position to take action with respect to these third party content sources that may be able to observe the user's browsing habits.